Scattered (Chp 1)
by Lavory
Summary: This is pretty much a story I'm currently writing, and hopefully I'll be able to continue to upload :3 HOPEFULLY! Please Review o3o... Please?


Chapter 1

Allen paced back and forth in her room, the copper colored gown swishing around her feet, causing her to become entangled in the fabric from time to time. Koden was late, and for a precise demon, that was rare. Allen cursed silently twisting her hands, wringing them nervously together as well as fisting her dress tightly, crumpling the smooth silken clothing.

"Now, Allen. Don't fret. Lord Ashford will surely arrive soon. Nothing bad could have come to such a man."

Allen glared at Mel, at her baby sister and only friend. She loathed the young female at times but she was wise beyond her years. Unlike Allen, Mel wore a striking lavender ball gown, cinched at the waist, and her coppery hair unlike her sisters jet black, was woven into intricate braids atop her head. Allen fixed her sister with a pointed glare.

"Of course nothing bad would come of him! Don't speak blasphemy of him sister. That is shame upon his name."

"Indeed it is, my lovely Queens."

Allen started at the rich velvety voice and whirled in place, once again nearly tripping herself. In the doorway to her chamber stood a striking young man, with shining dark hair, and equally blazing dark eyes, narrow cheekbones, a lean muscular build, and a piercing smile that would send any betrothed woman to her knees. However for Allen, that piercing smile only sent a spark of annoyance through her.

"Where have you been! You're nearly half past the hour late!" Hissed Allen.

"Oh, if I didn't know you better, I'd begin to believe you were worrying about me, Lady Allen."

Allen rolled her eyes placing her delicate hands upon her slender hips. "Don't flatter yourself, Lord Koden. If your ego inflates anymore, your head shall surely explode."

Mel looked at her sister in utter shock, while Koden threw his head back and laughed.

"My my. What a fiery young vixen you have grown to be, little Allennia." Kodens mouth twisted into a smirk as he gazed upon the young princess.

Allen's mouth twisted into a pucker, her face twisting into a scowl as she nearly raised her middle finger in response. The use of her given name was irritating and to hear it escape the lips of someone who infuriated her to no end, was excruciating.

"Shut your trap before I shut it for you, you no good -"

"Allen!" Snapped Mel, rushing between her sister and the demon lord before she could advance and swing upon him. "That is enough. You are older, wiser, more mature. Act like it, act like the woman you are besides a bristling feline caught in a rain storm!"

Allen was so caught in a rage she didn't even acknowledge her sisters horrible references. Instead she fixed the demon with a glare that could melt the tundra. They stared at one another as Mel stood awkwardly between them. She watched as neither blinked, neither spoke until finally a knock on the door tugged Kodens attention away from Allen.

"My Queens, Lord Reagan requests your immediate attendance." The maid said from the hall, her head bowed.

Koden whistled grinning broadly. "I assume this is where I take my leave."

"Hold it! We were supposed to go somewhere Koden!" Allen winced and cursed softly under her breath as her sister looked at her oddly.

"And we shall young fox, after the matters that have arisen are settled."

As Koden began to stride from the hall the maid cleared her throat.

"Actually Lord Ashford, Lord Reagan requests your attendance as well."

This time it was Kodens turn to swear, and from their bed chamber Allen burst into fits of laughter, while Mel continued to look upon both in utter confusion.

Allen descended the marble staircase with Mel in tow, and Koden following like a shadow. She always hated conversing with her brother. He had taken the throne once her father had passed on, and her mother had long since been gone from a young age. She fixed a pointed stare at him once they reached the lavished gathering hall. He stood next to the portrait of the former King and Queen, staring up at their parents in a cross between admiration and intense jealousy. Why, Allen would never understand. Mel stiffened next to Allen grasping her sisters hand tightly, heart beginning to thud heavily against her weak ribcage as she stared upon her elder brother and the portrait. She had the strong urge to scream at him, yell and curse for him to get away from the portrait and to get out of their home. Somewhere deep down, Mel and Allen both had an aching suspicion that Reagan was somehow behind the death of their father.

"Thank you for coming dear sisters, and you as well Koden."

Allen growled low at the disrespect but as Koden laid a hand upon her shoulder, shaking his head slightly, she forced herself to calm down.

"The invitation was perhaps too inviting to pass up, young King." Said Koden as he stepped forward placing himself between the siblings. His hand rested uneasily against the sheath of his sword, ready as Reagan turned to face the demon king.

Allen cringed at his uncaring gaze, cold grey eyes settling upon her first. Allen forced her back straighter, chin higher as she pressed her sister back behind her slender form. She'd be cursed if he ever harmed her.

"As you all know, there is a particular reason for me having you called here. Allen, please.. Come closer to me."

Blue sapphire eyes widened, she knew it as her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Hesitantly she stepped forward, around the protective guard of Koden, and the barrier of the table to stand before her brother. She watched one pale hand lift, felt its cold clammy skin caress her cheek, and felt her own breath catch in revulsion. This wasn't good... In a moment the young king was knocked back, the sharp thwack of a harsh smack echoing down the halls, the sounds of shocked gasps, and a few curses arose, and Allen stood there, hand outstretched, palm now stinging. Reagan clasped a hand to his reddening cheek in pure astonishment.

"H..How dare you! You cursed wench!"

Reagan started forward grabbing the arms of his sister in a painful grip, fingers digging into her bones as he forced her back against the table in rage. Koden stepped forward quickly, placing his hand on the young kings chest, as Mel dashed to her sisters side quickly helping her straighten. Mel lead Allen away from Reagan quickly, as Koden began to speak very low.

"Careful my Lord. What would you appear if you raised your hand to a woman? Even such as your own family?"

Reagan stared at the King, becoming even more infuriated at his words, the thought of being shamed in his own home, but he knew The Lord spoke sense. Slowly he forced himself to regain his composure and stared in contempt at Allen.

"I have a demand of you, Dear Sister," he snarled in her direction. "You will marry a neighboring prince, one of great wealth, and you will bring this land prosperous growth. Do you understand?"

Allen bristled and began to lose her temper quite quickly.

"I will do no such thing! You shall not force me into betrothal with someone I know nothing of! You fowl, loathsome man!"

His cloudy eyes narrowed dangerously as he snarled back. "Then you will marry me."

Allen's stomach reeled in revulsion, as she nearly vomited on the spot. Marry her own brother? That thought was beyond fowl, beyond the worst venomous thing ever. She would never, could never marry him. Defiantly she raised her chin, placing a hand against Mel's trembling arm.

"I'd rather rot in the most darkest pits of hell before doing either. This, you have my word on. Good day Reagan."

Allen gathered Mel's hand within her own and quickly towed her up the stairs without another word. There were muffled words below, a few curses before footsteps followed them up the stairs. Allen paced back and forth in confusion once reaching the safety of her chamber. What had brought this upon her? What had she done? She closed her eyes in thought twisting her black hair around, fidgeting with new brought nerves. Mel watched her sister helplessly and frowned chewing her lower lip.

"Allen.."

"Why!?" Allen suddenly yelled grabbing her jewelry box from her dresser hurling it across the room.

Mel ducked as the box crashed into the stone wall, cracking with a sickening sound before it dropped to the floor. Koden entered the room then, catching the hairbrush she threw next.

"Lady Allen, please, calm yourself."

"Calm myself!" Screeched Allen so loud Koden had to close the door so those below couldn't hear her. "How would You feel if you were being forced into betrothal with either your own family or some random prince, who is probably nothing more than a slob! A pig!"

Koden watched Allen as she fumed and stormed about her room.

"You don't know how he is young vixen. He may be a genuinely honest good-hearted person."

Allen ignored Koden and stopped in the center of her room glancing at Mel. She looked frightened. After a long moment she stormed over to her wardrobe and threw it open, gathering a few dresses for Mel and then quickly ran to her chest and began to gather some of her fathers old clothes.

Mel watched her sister in amazement, bewildered and rendered speechless.

"Young vixen, what are you doing?" Koden asked brow furrowing in confusion, just as well as Mel.

Allen reared in anger.

"Don't! You spared not even a glance toward my rescue! You simply wished to aid thy "Lord"!" Spat Allen as she began to pack clothes into a bag she had gathered from her bed.

"I did not, I can not defy the king Lady Allennia. Do you know how much trouble and ruckus that could've raised for the both of you?"

"Save it! You've caused enough."

Mel watched Allen pack her dresses and blanched.

"Allen.. What are you doing?" He asked again as he stepped closer.

"I am leaving this retched home for Tavryn. And Mel is coming with me!"

"No.."

Allen faltered turning to face her sister. "What?"

"I said no.. Allen, I can't leave. I have a home here. Reagan doesn't want me, he isn't after me, and I am far too young to be a queen. I have no knowledge of the outside world and I wouldn't last dear sister... I'm sorry.. Perhaps Koden-"

"No! That monster has done enough to get me in this! I have no use for him."

"Well, He didn't suggest you marry either men, and He is standing right here!" Snarled Koden.

Allen spared him a brief glance.

"Mel, please. Come with me. We can experience the world. Just as mother and father wished to do."

"Allen.. That was their dream. Not mine. Please.. If I remain here I can buy you some time, draw them away. Allen.. Please.."

Allen stared at Mel. Her throat closed as she nearly strangled on her tongue. She didn't want to leave her behind, not when Reagan could easily go after her, but Mel was right. She'd be better off here, and if it came to be worse, she could cause a distraction. After a long time Allen finally nodded.

"Very well.. Mel, take care alright? If anything happens you must contact me..."

Mel's eyes widened at the recognition of the barbaric town, of where that letter of need would be sent, but she refrained from saying anything knowing Koden had grown up there. She did however look at him then. She noticed his concern gaze as he stared at Allen and something odd hit her about the way he looked at her sister.

"Take Koden with you. Not as company but as a body guard. He is a skilled fighter and excellent in the skills he knows." Mel found herself speaking before she'd fully registered the thought.

Allen balked at the idea as Koden spoke up.

"Yes. I can serve much use against the creatures out there Lady Allen. My young vixen," he paused his voice softening as he whispered his old nickname for her. His gaze rippled, and Mel swore she'd seen a flash of something there but just as soon it was gone. "Allow me to escort you there, then once there if you wish me to go, I shall return here to the manor."

"Oh I definitely won't be needing you once I reach my sought destination." Muttered Allen.

Koden grinned cockily. "Does this mean you accept me?"

"Yes but to get too over confident. I wouldn't want you killed on the first night."

Koden snorted as Allen turned to Mel embracing her in a tight hug. Allen kissed the crown of her little sisters head.

"Do take care Mel, and if things worsen I'll come for you. I swear this to you.."

Mel nodded tears springing to her eyes as she clutched Allen tightly.

"If you wish to leave tonight, I'd advise it be soon Lady Allen. Nightfall has just descended and now would be as good as time as any." Koden spoke up from behind them, watching the exchange of compassion between sisters.

Allen stiffened, hating to admit he was right, and reluctantly pulled away from Mel's tiny frame.

"I love you Melanie. My dear beloved sister."

"And I you, Allen. Have a safe and fair journey." Mel paused turning to Koden. "Take care of her."

Koden smiled, his dark eyes sparkling as he grabbed Allen's bag, and carefully hugged Mel.

"Of course my little butterfly."

Melanie giggled softly and pulled away.

"Hurry before they lock the gates."

Allen nodded once, kissed her sisters cheek and quickly ran from the room. Koden followed suit after a small bow to the young princess, and quickly they both made a swift exit from the castle, through the court yard, and to the outer edge of the gates. Allen turned briefly to watch the large wooden gates close, a loud thud signifying they had been secured and locked.

"Come my young vixen.. It will not take them long to discover our vacancy."

Kodens hand gently brushed against Allen's, and without giving herself time to think she grasped it tightly, allowing him to pull her into the woods and closer to their freedom.


End file.
